iPods and Jisbon
by Tiva-Jisbonxxx
Summary: It started out as the iPod challenge but then this sort of happend so here ya go. It's just a Jisbony fluff piece so enjoy Jisbon lovers!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist (big surprise there right) nor do I own any of the characters this is purely for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others. I also don't own any of the songs that are mentioned throughout (well actually I do their all on my iPod so I guess I technically do own them).**

**A/N: This started out as the iPod challenge but then every love song on my iPod seemed to come on so this is what happened. Enjoy!**

As Jane drove in to work he turned his radio on, he didn't keep up with music very much anymore what with the sudden takeover of tweenie boppers like Justin Beiber. So it didn't surprise him when a song he hadn't heard before came on the radio, what did surprise him however was that as he listened he found himself thinking of Lisbon.

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they aren't shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

That was Lisbon all right he always liked her hair best when it was wavy, almost as if she didn't do anything with it just brushed it and left the house and her eyes he couldn't even start on her eyes they were that lovely green that seemed to be a different shade every day. They looked the best when they were that gorgeous emerald green though he thought.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about kissing Lisbon before and her laugh though it was a rare occurrence always made his day.

"That was 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars next up is 'If Only You Knew' by Shinedown."

He only half listened to this one but what he did hear described his and Lisbon's relationship perfectly, a little too perfectly to be honest it almost creeped him out. He quickly changed the station in the middle of the song. The next station he landed on was playing "More Than Words" by Extreme, that was his and Lisbon's song he thought smiling at the memory of them at the reunion dancing to it. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way about the song being theirs, it was something couples did and he was pretty sure she didn't consider them a couple. Though he had a hard time reading her not that he wanted it any other way. It wouldn't be fun if she was as easy a read as say Van Pelt.

* * *

She was listening to the radio while getting ready, but when their song came on she saw that she was blushing. When did it become our song she thought, we danced to it once and all of a sudden it's our song! She changed the station and caught the last couple verses of "If Only You Knew". With a sigh Lisbon stuck her headphones in her ears and pressed shuffle hoping that for once a song would come on that didn't make her think of her blonde consultant. But, the first song that came on was Colby Caillat's "Falling for You" well its true isn't it; she thought I've been falling for him for a while now. She turned off her iPod, grabbed her stuff and left the house. She left the radio off in her car worried about what feelings would surface if another song started to play.

She was still tense when she got to the bullpen and Jane could see it, I wonder if she has had the same kind of morning I had he wondered but, he stayed on his couch afraid to get any closer, afraid of what might happen if he did.

He's still in love with his wife, she thought, hell he probably loves that couch more than he loves me. She had been thinking things like this all morning trying to clear her head of the lovey-dovey nonsense. She spent the next hour looking at paperwork that she needed to fill out but not actually doing any of it.

Jane's mind was whirling he couldn't decide if he was ready to move on yet. He pulled out his rarely used iPod the Angela had given him on their last Christmas together. He put it on shuffle and the first song that started to play was "I'm Moving On". He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry obviously this was fates way of telling him to move on. He didn't want to mess things up though it was Lisbon and he knew if he didn't do things right the first time there would be no second chances.

With a sigh Lisbon pulled out her iPod she had been sitting at her desk for two hours and had no work to show for it. The second she hit play she knew she was in trouble though, a song that her nieces had put on started to play. She almost started to cry the song was so perfect.

_I could tell you that his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister is beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_If you asked if I loved him I'd lie_

All of it was so true it was scary and the song continued on like that. It was almost as if Taylor Swift could read her mind. Tears started to form as she stated to sing.

_It's like he can see through everything but my heart_

She quickly shut off her iPod and through it back in her bag; she considered taking a sick day if she didn't think Jane would find something odd about it and finally get a clue. So she put on a brave face and left her office.

* * *

He could see she had been crying. He didn't know why but all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and comfort her, to make her feel better, make her smile. He wanted to tell her he loved her and have her feel the same way. He wanted to wake up next to her very morning and he wanted her to be the last thing he saw at night. He couldn't figure out why she was giving him a strange look "Jane, you with us."

He snapped back to reality "Yes, I'm here and I must say you look very lovely today Lisbon." She blushed he loved it when she did that, and it usually happened when he hid his feelings in plain sight but there was a problem with that. Sometimes when you get so used to seeing something it becomes normal which meant when he said things like this all she did was ignore him.

If Jane had been paying attention he would have heard Lisbon say that they were going to go to the apartment complex and interview the victim's husband. The team was sure that he had done it and they were going to get him to confess.

When they got into the building they knew something was off. Then Jane put two and two together he should have realized sooner he thought but he had been more focused on Lisbon. It wasn't the husband it was their fifteen year old son who had killed the woman. He found out about her affair and shot his mother. But, when confronted he pulled a gun and shot at the team hitting Lisbon in the chest.

They had just closed the case they had been working on. No one was really in the mood for the usual case close pizza though; this case had been a hard one for all of them. Rigsby left at the usual time and Van Pelt left a few minutes after that, Jane knew they were sleeping together, again. Cho left an hour after they did. Jane rose from the couch in the bullpen and went into Lisbon's office. During the course of this case he had debated on whether or not he was going to ask her out. But after tonight, after he almost saw her die he knew he had to tell her.

He knocked which worried her at first, Jane never knocks. "Come in."

"Hey Lisbon I want… I need to tell you something."

"Sure Jane what is it?"

"Well, after today when… when you almost… when you… I want to apologize it's my fault you got shot I should have seen it coming and I didn't …"

She cut him off "Jane will you just spit it out already."

"Lisbon, Teresa, when I thought you were going to die I was worried not only for you but for me because I thought I might never get the chance to say…" He dropped off.

"To say… to say what Jane?" She asked hopefully.

"To say, I love you Teresa Lisbon and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Wow Jane I… I- I love you too."

He smiled starting to feel more like himself "Good," he said with a grin "now would you like to go out for some case closed Chinese with me." He presented his arm for her to take.

"I would love to," she replied as she grabbed his arm and let him lead her to the elevator.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it the ending wasn't very good but, I don't think the rest of it was that bad. So I'm thinking of doing a series type thing with Lisbon's nieces (they were mentioned above) they aren't mentioned anywhere in the mentalist but I think it could be fun to do. Review and tell me if you want to see it.**

**One other thing if you read this wondering what songs I used all the titles except "I'd Lie" were mentioned. Which if you listen I think really describes the Jisbon relationship from her point of view and you should also listen to "If Only You Knew" it's another one that really describes the relationship.**

**So that's the end of my little rant please review and tell me if you like the idea of a story with her nieces.**


End file.
